Ragnarok the Animation Episode 01
Sono Ken wa Nani no Tame ni Aru no desu? (その剣は何のためにあるのです?) For What Reasons Do You Wield That Sword? Date Aired: 9 October 2005 Previous Episode → 01 Next Episode → 02 Synopsis The episode begins in the middle of a lush forest, where a band of adventurers consisting of a male Merchant, a female Archer, a male Knight and a male Acolyte were plainly chatting. Despite the reminder of the Acolyte regarding the increased danger of exploring where they were, the Knight assures them that they would be safe as long as he is able to fight. Shortly though, the Merchant was left alone all of a sudden. He tries to defend himself using his axe, but it proved useless as he finds himself in the middle of a larger group of creatures who looked like Orc Warriors. Meanwhile, in the capital city of the Kingdom of Rune-Midgard, Prontera... Bells toll on Prontera Cathedral, where a small cemetery is found. Roan, a Swordsman, watches as Yuufa, an Acolyte, solemnly prayed in front of a tombstone with the name "Keough" marked on it. Yuufa's face clearly shows grief as she prayed, but this changes into a brighter expression as Roan insists that they continue with the touraround Prontera. Soon, they left and traveled towards the center of the city, where the city is at its liveliest. Merchants are abound, and a few magic users use their skill to attract fellow adventurers and to acquire some money in return. Roan and Yuufa stopped by some Merchants and Yuufa ends up spending money for buying items she see. All of a sudden, a band of Knights riding Peco Pecos stormed through the streets, causing a small commotion. Yuufa hears of the gossips from a nearby group of adventurers about an attack related to orcs and the increased hostility of nearby monsters. The same topic is being discussed by the authorities; this time, the people are more serious about the topic. The leader of the Chivalry Guild was becoming concerned about the events that are occuring in Rune-Midgard, especially because they have received news that the victims from the latest incident were veterans. He volunteers to join in patrolling despite being too early. Yuufa and Roan end up lost in the alleyways threading Prontera and sees a commotion in the distance: a female Mage cornered by a male Thief and a male Blacksmith. Yuufa and Roan watches behind a crate as they watch the Mage bravely rejects the two men's offers of joining their party. The Mage also comments that they were the ones stealing the items from monsters she was killing back in Mount Yurinie and they were, in turn, breaking the Adventurer's Rules. Then, a woman suddenly appears, a Rogue holding a Pipe. It is revealed that the Blacksmith and the Thief are working with the Rogue. The Mage then comments about the Adventurer's Rules again, much to the disgust of the Rogue. She throws a dagger at the Mage as a warning and replies that they follow only their rules, preparing to throw three more daggers at her. The Mage continues to hurl more comments at the three, stating that the Rogue and her two cohorts were the ones provoking the monsters. The Blacksmith was confused because he knew she wears a Blinker which should render her blind, but she responded by saying she and the two men had a distinct smell she could still remember. The insults the three has received proved too much; they prepare to teach the Mage a lesson. Soon, Yuufa courageously approaches the commotion, commenting 3-on-1 is not a fair fight, also dragging Roan into the situation. Though not prepared to fight, Roan decides to emerge from their hiding spot a while ago, only to see the three fleeing. Yuufa and Roan meet Herman, the commander of the Prontera Knights, who were patrolling that time. As the patrolling Knights leave for their rounds, the Mage, introducing herself as Takius, expresses gratitude to Yuufa and Roan's eagerness to help. As the Rogue and her lackeys complain on their fate and plans to take revenge, Takius treats Roan and Yuufa to dinner at the inn. Roan and Yuufa talk about being in Prontera after a long time while Takius discussed on the situation of the earth, remarking that everything that was going on was because of a higher, more mysterious force. She also answers Yuufa's question about her blindfold, telling her she wears it to improve her concentration, and tells that she travels the world to find the truth that will save the people. Soon, the Rogue's minions discover where Takius, Roan and Yuufa are and their leader gives their revenge a twist by using a Dead Branch, an item used to summon a monster. Despite the risks, she uses it and ends up summoning a Clock Tower Manager. The moment it was summoned, the Clock Tower Manager tore a hole in the front of the inn, causing panic throughout the area. Takius, Roan and Yuufa flee and manages to get out unscathed; the Knights of Prontera are also alarmed to the event. Takius decides to fight the monster with the two in spite of the monster being too powerful for them. Roan suggested regrouping, but Takius's remark persuades him to try. Roan becomes the decoy, being targeted by the Clock Tower Manager's attacks as Takius casts a spell called "Cold Bolt" on it. She then follows up the spell with another, called "Frost Diver", which freezes the monster in place. Roan manages to go to higher ground and strikes his sword at the frozen monster; Takius's warning comes too late. The ice breaks up and Roan is thrown aside; luckily Yuufa uses a spell "Heal" to assist in his injury. Roan is still open for another attack from the Clock Tower Manager; Takius comes to shield him and ends up being hit, losing her blindfold in the process. Without her blindfold, Takius was shaken and is not able to use her magic. Yuufa tries casting "Holy Light" on the monster, but to no avail. The attack provokes the monster to come closer to her; Roan tries to run to her, but a hit from the Clock Tower Manager's arm incapacitated him. Yuufa and Roan looked helpless as the monster's arm prepared to crush them. Takius, just in time, managed to retreive her blindfold and casts Cold Bolt on the monster. Takius asks Roan what his sword is for; Roan mutters Yuufa's name as he staggers back up and prepares to fight. Roan manages to break the chains that aid the monster's movement. More reinforces arrived in the form of the Prontera Knights, who use their spears to allow Takius to cast her next spell, "Lightning Bolt". This spell tore a hole through the Clock Tower Manager, causing it to break apart. With the monster defeated, Herman personally offered his thanks to Takius, who Roan and Yuufa admited was the one who made the most effort. She kindly declines and proceeds to continue on her journey. As she leaves, she wishes to meet somewhere, if fate allows them to. Adapted From Adapted from? which chapter of manga and/or novel Referbacks references to previous episodes Trivia New Characters *'Kafra Glaris' - one of the members of the Kafra Association. She is a mature-looking woman with long brown hair and wears glasses. New Abilities *'Cold Bolt' - A water-based magic spell which summons a hail of spears made out of ice. *'Frost Diver - '''Another water-based spell which encases an opponent in ice. *'Lightning Bolt''' - A wind-based spell which tears through an enemy with the strength of lightning. *'Heal' - A regenerative spell. Can relieve the effects of acquired injury. *'Holy Light' - Fires magic imbued with holy energy. New Monsters *'Orc Warrior' - a brutish warrior of the Orcish race. They are usually found in the forests west of Geffen, but due to some mysterious circumstance, they reached the forest near Prontera. *'Clock Tower Manager' - a large mechanical monster which is said to roam the more dangerous levels of the Aldebaran Clock Tower. Unanswered Questions Quotes "I don't trust people who say they'll fight tomorrow instead of today." -- Takius, to Roan Category:Episodes